Ring Ring
by Milkater
Summary: The Doctor receives phone call after phone call... It's enough to drive the already mad Doctor insane... Set during the 200 years he is on his own before he dies... Between episodes 'The God Complex' and 'Closing Time' in season 6 of Doctor Who Summery sucks but apparently the story is good


**I'm back =) Not that I was gone long or that anyone noticed but hey, I'm back lol... Currently on a Doctor Who fest... This was actually written after watching a fan-made vid on youtube ((can't remember which one though)) where the Doctor got a call from a telemarketer... It made me think about other stupid calls people get and it lead to this... Written over two hours and two people read it and found no faults but please let me know if there are any... Characters most likely OOC just caus I can't write them very well... Still, enjoy is =)**

* * *

The Doctor sat back, a little tired. "This was a lot easier when I had a companion. I think I should find a new one. Ok, so I'm talking to myself again. I think going without a companion for 90 years has had a bad side effect. Oh well, I suppose I'll just float around in the Time Vortex for a while, kill a few days. What do you think of that Old Girl?" Suddenly the phone began to ring. "Wait; don't tell me you can talk to me through the phone." He said, walking over to answer it. His voice was playful, but half hoping it was true. "Hello?"

"Hello sir, is this Mr Smith?" The voice on the other end was Indian. Before the Doctor had the chance to answer, the voice continued. "I'm just ringing to tell you about car insurance. Now you may or may not know…." The Doctor sat the phone on the console leaving the man on the other end to talk. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of custard. Walking back into the main control room, he picked the receiver back up. "So, you're better getting that deal for just 300 dollars a month."

The Doctor chose then to finally speak up. "I'm sorry but I don't even own a car. I mean, I used to, a little yellow one, not anymore though. Don't really need one now." Hanging up the phone, he sat down again. "Well that was weird. How did they even get my number? Well, I suppose I'll catch up on some reading. Been meaning to read _Stich in Time_ for the last 3 centuries. I suppose now is as good a time as any."

The Doctor sat in his library and opened the book. He didn't get too far before hearing a noise. He stood up and began to follow it. As soon as he left the library, he knew what it was. His phone was ringing again. Dropping the book on the floor, he ran full speed to the control room. It wasn't like it was going to be another call like the last.

Picking up the phone, he instantly realised he was wrong. "Hi, I'd like the number 13, two serves of the 4, a 27 and 3 spring rolls."

Sighing, "I'm sorry; who do you think this number is?"

The voice was a young woman, probably American. "Ni Choong Take Away of course."

The doctor laughed. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. But I've been there, great food. I recommend the 12. Oh, and stay away from the 27, it's terrible."

It was obvious the woman was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but thank you for the advice." Hearing the dial tone, the Doctor hung the phone up.

It wasn't long before the phone rang again. In fact, he hadn't even let go of the receiver. "Hello?"

This voice was another girl, but apparently younger, probably in her teenage years. Also sounded Australian "Hi Dad, it's just me, Rosie. Just ringing to tell ya I'm staying out tonight. Sally has a Darrel problem and I'm staying to help sort it out. Tell mum I'll drop by before class too."

The Doctor smiled, the girl, Rosie, finally taking a breath. "I'm afraid you have the wrong number Rosie. I recommend trying again, good luck helping your friend." And he hung up.

"Ok, if I get another call, I'm telling them right away who I am." He spoke firmly, getting annoyed at his day being somehow spammed. Suddenly, it rang again. Picking it up, he spoke firmly. "Hello, Doctor speaking."

This time, the voice was a male Raxacoricofallapatorian. "Yes, Doctor, I would like to make an appointment. I need to get the results about my potassium levels. I think they have increased but I need to be sure."

Groaning a little, the Doctor replied. "No, I'm sorry but I'm not your doctor. My name is Doctor, not my job. But I recommend eating bananas from Earth. They should help increase your potassium." He hung up and began to lie on the floor. "This is getting to be insane. I mean, Earth I can understand. They are known universe-wide for wrong numbers. Raxacoricofallapatorius, not so much. I mean, they need to go through three call centres to make a call. How did they all end up pointing to you Sexy?"

Apparently the Doctor had fallen asleep on the floor because suddenly he was being woken by the sound of his phone. Before answering, he ran to the office to get his sonic screwdriver. He was going to track the source of this one way or another. Picking it up, he ran back to the console, hoping to reach it before the ringing stopped. Grabbing the receiver, he began scanning but no one spoke. Instead, there were just long beeps, each lasting about two seconds. His screwdriver told him that the call was coming from Midnight. Well that didn't help; Midnight didn't have anything that would allow phone calls to be redirected to the TARDIS. Since that proved pointless, he decided to go back to his floor. It turned out to be quite comfortable.

It wasn't long before he was called again. Reaching up, he grabbed the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello, is your refrigerator running?" He could hear people giggling in the back ground. The voices were Time Lord. In fact, he recognised the voices. "Well you had better go and catch it."

Smiling, the Doctor spoke calmly. "Rani, I think you should know that yes, it's running. Training for the 1500 meter relay actually. Now, next time, wait for an answer before saying the punch line. By the way, tell the Master it's time for his medication and the Doctor he still needs to call his parents. It's also about time you three went to bed." And he hung up the phone. "I always wondered how the guy on the other end knew everything. I've been crossing my own timeline since I was only 120." He didn't even care how it was possible, he had given up thinking things were impossible. The call had also giving him new hope that he would see other Time Lords again; maybe even one of his oldest friends.

When the phone rang again, the Doctor decided to leave it. He didn't feel like moving and the calls were beginning to get ridiculous. Deciding to continue his nap from earlier, he closed his eyes and ignored the phone. It was almost an hour later when he woke up to the phone still ringing. "Ok, this one is persistent. Please tell me it's not someone who can om-com. Really don't need another Jamie incident." Picking up the phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he shouted into the receiver. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT YOU NEED TO ANNOY ME ALL DAY!"

Hearing a laugh from the speaker, he instantly calmed down. "What, can't an old friend call you? I bet you would have answered if it was Rose." Jake was obviously after something so the Doctor stayed quiet. "Ok, so I take it you have been getting stray calls all day. I also assume tracking it didn't give you anything. Well I'm going to need you to meet me on a space station. Think you can do that Doc?"

Smiling at the thought of seeing his old friend and getting an adventure to hopefully kill some time before he had to die, he decided to agree. "Sure, and you can tell me how cool I look now. So which station?" Hearing a small laugh, he continued "what? I say cool now. Is that a problem?"

Obviously still amused, Jack answered. "Satellite 5. Year 170031. Date, 13 August. Meet me on level 47. And tell any companions you currently have that they won't need any protection, I have everything we'll need." A cheeky note in his voice. He was also obviously avoiding replying to the Doctor's latest word of choice.

"Time and place, Jack. Anyway, I'll head straight there. You better be able to stop these calls though." And he hung up. Instantly, he began his routine around the console, setting the coordinates given to him by Jack. Suddenly he felt a lot better. "Hmm, maybe it's because I haven't had any contact with any of my friends in almost a century. I could almost break out into song." He decided against it though as he arrived on the station.

Opening the door, he saw jack instantly. "So, how cool do I look?" The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie and thinking about finding a place to buy a new fez.

Jack hugged him instantly. "Looks good. Finally, I've never met anyone who thinks bowties are cool. Please tell me you wear them all the time." The Doctor grinned, telling jack the answer. Ok, so the satellite has a program that sends phone calls to the strongest power source it can find. Apparently that's your TARDIS. No one has been able to find the code to remove it though. If anyone can, it's you. If not, expect to be called for the rest of your life. That could be a while." Grinning slyly, Jack pulled the Doctor to a panel on the wall. "This has access to everything as far as I know."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and Jack looked at it curiously. "I needed a new one. The old one got destroyed. And still doesn't need batteries." He laughed, bragging a little. Jack simply shrugged. "Anyway, as far as I can tell, the program is in plain sight. It's no wonder everyone missed it, it is just the communications relay on maximum." With a change of setting and a quick tap of a button, the screwdriver had fixed the issue. "So, Torchwood would be closed by now and I have a hundred years to kill. Feel like coming for an adventure or two?"

Jack smiled, grabbing the Doctors hand and pulling him. "Definitely. I've been bored for years. Nothing ever happens." And they ran to the police box door. "So, it's been a while, you redecorated again? Or will I find everything how I left it?" He smiled playfully.

Unlocking the door, the Doctor laughed almost nervously. "Well my regeneration went wrong and I practically exploded. I redecorated a little. Oh and the pool is now in the office. Be careful, you may fall in." As soon as the door opened, he groaned. "Not again."

Jack walked over and answered the phone. "Oh, he is just coming in now. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Nice to meet you Amy Pond."

"A time and a place Jack!" The Doctor snatched the Phone from his friend's hand. "Sorry, so what can I do for you?" he smiled, finally happy about a call.

* * *

**Just for the record, Stich in Time is a real book, written by Andrew Robinson who played Garak in Star Trek ((the book is also about Garak)) and I decided to have the Doctor read it simply because he was intrigued by a book with Time in the title... Um, any questions, feel free to ask... As usual, I don't care if ya like it or not, I'm just happy to be writing again =) Especially since after nan's death I haven't really been back to normal... I'm also working on two other Doctor Who fics, one of which is a crossover with Batman and my friend is the reason for the crossover so look out for that... Oh and for the record, despite this being written about the 11th Doctor, I really don't like him... Matt Smith is a good actor but a terrible Doctor in my opinion... I can see why people like him but I just don't I prefer Eccleston and Tennent personally and even better than them was Tom Baker as the 4th =) Ok, shutting up now caus I am rambling =)**


End file.
